Eclare One Shot Date's
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of Eli and Clare out on different dates! :-
1. Bookworm

**A lovely series of Eclare one shots ;-) All of these chapters are going to be different ****stories about different dates. I think what I am going to do is I'm going to ask my lovely reviewers to tell me what you want me to write for each chapter! Please give me your ideas ;-) Enjoy this first chapter 3**

Chapter 1: Bookworm

Clare's POV

"Eliiiiiiiiiiiii, give me my book back!" I whined, after Eli snatched my book from my hands.

Eli gave me that irresistible smirk. "No way Edwards! You have been sitting here for over two hours cuddled up on the couch reading this book."

I followed him into the kitchen and tried to grab the book out of his grasp. He wasn't going to let me have it.

"Eli, come on I was really getting into the story, please?" I begged

Eli smirked again. "No way Clare Bare! I came over here to be with you. Not watch you read a book."

I sighed. He was right. I do need to separate the two things I love away from each other.

I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. "I'm sorry baby. Do you still love me?" I smirked at him.

He let go of my hand and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked back to the living room and stood in front of the couch. "Well maybe. But you do have to suffer some consequences." He smirked.

I was confused, but before I could respond, Eli pushed me down on the couch and started tickling me merciless.

I couldn't take this! I was kicking and laughing all over the place. "AHHHAHH STO…..OH MY GO…..STOP ELI STOP!" I kept laughing and tried to oush him off.

Eli smiled and leaned down to my ear. "Nope! You have to suffer the pay back!" He kissed my ear and kept tickling my sides and stomach.

"EL….*hic*…STO…*hic*." Crap I have the hiccups!

Eli stopped tickling me and got up off of me. "Want me to get you some water?"

"Yes plea*hic*." I tried to reply but was interrupted by the hiccup!

Eli left the room and got me a glass of water. He came back and handed me the glass of water, and my book?

"Why are you*hic* giving this to*hic* me?" I asked him. I took the water and drank it.

"Well you paid the consequences so I figured since my punishment kind of backfired, I owed you." He sat back down next to me on the couch.

My hiccups had gone away. I put the glass of water down on the coffee table and looked back at Eli. "No I should make separate time with spending time with my boyfriend and reading." I scooted to his side, so we could cuddle.

Eli wrapped his arm around me and caressed my arm. "I like that idea. But I have to admit I love seeing the little bookworm side of you." He kissed my ear.

I giggled at the sensation of his lips on my ear. I gently grabbed his face in my small hands and crashed our lips together. Eli gently pushed me down on the couch so we were lying horizontal. I deepened the kiss by plunging my tongue inside his mouth.. Eli broke the kiss but kept out noses touching.

"Let's move this somewhere else." He got up off the couch and picked me up bridal style. "Don't forget this." He gestured my book and I reached down the coffee table and held onto the book. He carried me up to our room and laid me gently on the bed. He plopped him self on the bed next to me and we resumed our cuddle position.

I broke our sweet silence. "So shall we continue what we were doing downstairs?" I traced patterns on his chest.

Eli removed my hand from his chest. "Actually I was thinking we get into our PJ's, brush our teeth, wash our faces, both of us snuggle together under the covers with just the side lamp on."

I blushed at the thought. "I love to snuggle." I moved closer to him.

_(5 minutes later)_

I had brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed into a tight Victoria's secret PJ set. Don't worry their just PJ pants and a tight tank top. (Still a virgin) I walked into the room with Eli already under the covers in his plaid PJ pants and black wife beater shirt.

Eli opened his arms for me to come over. I smiled and walked to the bed, got under the covers and snuggled into his embrace. I rested my head on his chest, and wrapped my one arm around his back, while my free hand rested on his abs. His one arm rested around my torso and that same hand stroked my curly auburn hair.

"So Clare Bare, I never got to finish what I was saying earlier."

I was confused. "Ummm aren't we just cuddling?"

He chuckled softly and kissed my hair. "Well of course we are going to cuddle, but…" He picked up my book. "I thought it would be nice if I could read you a little bed time story."

I smiled big and reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I love you Eli." I said as my lips were still over his.

He smiled as I had kissed him and he mimicked my gesture. "I love you too my little bookworm."

That night we just remained cuddled in our bed. Eli read Romeo and Juliet, and while reading he caressed my skin and kissed me all over the face frequently. I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

Yes I am very proud to be called Eli Goldsworthy's girlfriend, and his "little bookworm."

The End!

**Hehehe I kind of melted writing this, but I just love writing Eclare fan fiction! So again. Reviewers, be sure to review and give me some ideas for dates for Eclare! Because all the the chapters are going to be "dates" SO throw me out your ideas and you will most likely see them up here ;-) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review ;-) much love 3**


	2. Pumpkin's and Paradise

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't been updating much/writing! My sister ended up getting surgery. So therefore I have been helping out with her, plus I have been very busy with school and working. But I am here now and have a lovely story for ****'yall ;-)**

**Enjoy this one shot!**

Chapter 2: Pumpkin's and Paradise

Clare's POV

Today Eli and I are going out to pick a pumpkin together at a nearby patch. I'm so excited, although it kind of makes me sad because I used to do this with my dad and Darcy as a kid all the time. But I'm sure I'll have lots of fun doing this with Eli.

I am right now getting ready and waiting for Eli to come and get me. I decided to where just a regular pair of blue jeans, a yellow tank top and my denim jacket. I went to the bathroom to apply more eyeliner and mascara, and then heard Eli knocking at the door. That's my cue! I grabbed my purse and headed off with Eli.

XXXXX

_(At the pumpkin patch)_

We have finally arrived. Eli parked morty, and got out of the car, only to get the door for me.

"M' lady!" He smirked and reached his hand out so I could grab it.

I smiled and took his hand while getting out of the car and laced our fingers.

Eli shut the door with his foot and we headed toward a line to get on the hay ride that would take us to the field. "So tell me again why we are doing this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Cause one, I am your girlfriend and you have to do as I say, and two, it's our first fall together. Why not kick it off by getting our first pumpkin together as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Eli smirked and leaned down to kiss my cheek as we were still walking. "My little Clare. So cute, yet sometimes such a sap."

"Hey! I'm the sap? Mister "how cheesy would it be if I said my wish already has come true." You're the king of sap." I rolled my eyes.

Eli rolled his eyes back, and let go of my hand only to move his arm and wrap it around my waist. Tickling my sides with his hand that gripped my waist.

"Eeeeep!" I gasped.

"Remember Clare, I know your weakness. Call me sap any more and I will give you a bad case of the hiccups." He stopped tickling me.

I giggled. "I'm not afraid of that! You do it to me all the time."

Eli smirked. "Well I do it because I love you and I love hearing your cute little giggles." He gently scratched my side again.

I smiled and blushed tomato red.

We had finally arrived to the line for the hay ride, and luckily got on the first ride, without having to even wait that long. We climbed up to the cart and Eli sat in first and pulled me to sit on his lap.

He wrapped both his arms around me, holding me by my lower back. I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders, and we just smiled and gazed into each others eyes.

"You have such pretty eyes Clare." He inched his lips close to mine.

"As do you." We crashed lips. My lips moving in perfect sync with his. Eli tilted his head to the side so we could deepen the kiss, and I tangled my fingers in his jet black hair pulling on the strands.

"Mmmhmmm." He moaned.

I smiled into the kiss, and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Before we could intensify the kiss anymore, I felt a cardboard cup thrown at my head.

"Eww! Mommy, she tried to lick his mouth. That's DISGUSTING!" A little boy shouted.

We both stopped and looked over at the boy with wide eyes of embarrassment.

"Matthew, keep your voice down." The mom sternly said to him.

We looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

"And as for you two sick puppies, go suck face in a ditch." She said disgustingly at us.

I frowned, and hopped off of Eli's lap.

"Oh as for you hun, you can do much better than this juvenile girl." She snickered with her little boy.

I felt tears form my eyes.

I looked at Eli and saw anger in his eyes. But he looked down at me and my teary eyes. "Hey hey, baby shhh." He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, and laced our fingers with his other hand.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sobbed softly.

"Don't listen to that old bitch. You are a beautiful young lady in my eyes." He kissed my tears away that fell on my cheeks.

I smiled. "Thanks Eli."

"Anytime blue eyes. Anytime."

We had finally then arrived at the field. Eli hopped off the cart first, and held out his arms for me to jump into.

"Come on baby, let's get our giant vegetable." He said.

I giggled and jumped into his arms.

He ran across the field as he held me bridal style. He put me down and we re laced fingers walking around the surrounding pumpkin field.

My eyes were caught on this perfect round medium sized oumpkin, that was a bright orange color.

"Eli let's get this one." I ran over to the pumpkin and pointed to it.

Eli smiled. "I like it. Ok let's get it!"

I gave the pumpkin to Eli and he carried it back to the tractor that would take us back to the entrance.

XXXXX

_(Eli's turn ;-) )_

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

Eli was walking behind me with one hand covering my eyes he other hand holding mine.

"Nope." He replied.

I sighed.

"Ok now."

He removed his hand from my eyes and I looked around. We were in our secret spot, the abandoned church.

I smiled.

Eli leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on the back of my neck. "Well?"

I turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips. "It's perfect." I took his hands in mine and entwined our fingers.

"So how about we carve that pumpkin of ours?" Eli asked.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He smirked and sat us down in the bug pile of leaves that surrounded the woods. He got up and went over to morty to get our pumpkin, and came back with the pumpkin and a pocket knife.

"Be careful with that." I said worried.

"Relax blue eyes; I know what I'm doing." He opened the pocket knife and started carving the top part of the pumpkin off.

"Eli?" I asked nervously.

Eli looked up at me as he pulled off the top part of the pumpkin. "What's wrong babe?" He asked concerned.

"You would never lie to me right?"

"Of course not. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did?"

"Ittt's just, that lady. When she said I was juvenile it kinda hiiit some nerves." I stuttered. "I don't want you to think your dating some immature kid." I looked down.

Eli put his pocket knife down and tilted my chin up. "You are NOT immature. Don't ever think that about you self. Our world is full of bitches, like that lady, and no matter how mean they are you can't let them get to you." He tapped his pumpkin goop finger on my nose.

I crinkled my nose in pleasure. "Thanks Eli. I'm sorry; I know I can be so complicated."

Eli scooted right next to me putting his arm around my shoulder. "No need to apologize. We all are." He kissed my temple.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Eli smirked and licked off the pumpkin goop he left on my nose.

I closed my eyes. "Eww, you sicko!" I tried pushing him off.

"What? its food right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's still kind of sick." I giggled.

Eli placed his hand in the pumpkin and right before he did, I stpped him.

"Uhhh un. You smother me in that crap and you won't get any cuddle time for a month." I challenged him.

He frowned. "Fine."

I smiled. "Good."

XXXXX

"This is nice. Must say you really out did your self." I picked up his hand and kissed it.

Eli and I are lying in the hammock. My head rested comfortably on his chest, while he held me tightly as we cuddled.

Eli copied me and picked up my hand kissing each knuckle. "Because I love you, and you deserve to be happy and loved." He leaned down to give me butterfly kisses on my cheek.

I smiled. "I love you too Eli."

Eli moved his hands over my stomach and gently caressed it, while I pulled up our blanket he got from morty that was keeping us warm.

This is just perfect. Cuddling on a hammock with my true love and I wrapped in a blanket, in this cool fall weather, under the nighttime stars, surrounded by pumpkin and apple scented candles.

I smiled and looked over at our pumpkin. On one side it had the typical jack o lantern face you would see, and on the other side facing me Eli carved, "Eli&Clare Forever" with a heart and skull bone cross.

"What are you all smiley about?" Eli asked in a cute tone, rubbing his fingers over my bare skin of my stomach.

I giggled. "I was just admiring our pumpkin."

Eli kissed my temple and leaned his head on top of mine. "I have to admit, I love it. Our first fall together, and our first pumpkin."

I laced our fingers and we both squeezed hands.

"Perfect pumpkin. Perfect paradise."

XXXXX

END!

**Haha I know kind of lame ending but whateves :-P I love it!**

**I hope you guys loved it too :-) I enjoy writing sap like this lol! Give me more idea's so I can continue! Reviews and Ideas keep me motivated ;-) **

**Keep in mind these are just one shots for each chapter, and it's meant to be romantic sap and not drama! Send me your ideas!**

**Reviews please? ;-)**


	3. Crazy Concert

**I realize how so unacceptable this is that I haven't paid attention to this story. Most likely it's because when I started 45 things, I originally had that as one shots, but now that 45 things has become really popular it will be more of a story, yet it's one shots connected with a story, if you know what I mean. Therefore this one will MAINLY FOCUS on a series of one shots!**

**I am also going to dedicate this chapter to Sushi.23 because she is like dedicated to ALL of my stories! I love you girl ;-)**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS ARTIST THAT THE ONE SHOT IS ABOUT AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Crazy Concerts

Eli's POV

"What did I get myself into?" I sighed as I was waiting for Clare to finish changing.

Clare giggled. "Hey now, you were the one who bought me TWO tickets, no more explanation necessary."

I got Clare tickets to Lady GaGa's concert. I just didn't think I would be the one holding the second ticket, but since I love her so much, whatever, if she's happy I'm happy.

Clare came out of the bathroom wearing the most outrageous outfit I'd ever seen. I don't even know what you would call it; I guess it's a dress. (A/N: I will post a picture of it on my profile) It had this really low cut front with a long v neck shape, revealing her boobs, with this puffy ruffle pink slightly short skirt, and she was wearing black leggings with it, along with black sparkle flats. Her hair had that same look as Lady GaGa in the Bad Romance video, plus she wore a black top hat sequence headband. Her blue eyes were covered with black eyeliner, dark eye shadow and if the heavy black weren't enough she had on fake eye lashes.

My eyes widened.

Clare giggled. "Well don't you like it?" She walked up to me.

I was so loss of words. "Umm it is certainly outrageous." I smiled innocently.

Clare rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pecking at my lips. "Thanks so much for coming with me baby." She smiled.

I smirked and touched our noses. "Well Clare bear, you kind of forced me to come." I said.

Clare raised an eyebrow. "Yes, otherwise if I was to go out in this without you." She gestured her outfit. "Then I would probably get attacked by some creep."

"You have a good point little monster." I smirked and leaned in to peck her lips again.

I had worn my black skinny jeans, with a grey colored t shirt that Clare had already bought me reading: "GaGa's Monster" in glow in the dark green, which was worn under my black leather jacket.

I laced our fingers and we headed out of her room. "Alright we got a 5:45 subway to catch."

Clare squeezed our hands. "I'm so excited!"

XXXXX

We finally arrived at the arena, which was filled with crazy dressed Canadians. Me and Clare walked through to get our tickets scanned. After Clare walked through the turnstile a loud dinger went off.

We both looked at each other with wide eyes.

The man scanning our tickets smiled at the both of us. "Congratulations miss. You are the lucky 150th person to enter. You win 2 backstage passes."

Both of our jaws dropped to the ground.

Clare covered her mouth and screamed of excitement. "AHHHHH IIII-II WOW OH—I MYAHH!" She shouted, jumping right on me.

I smiled so wide and caught her in my arms lifting her off the ground. "Are you serious?" I asked the man in a shocked tone.

The man smiled and nodded. "I assume you're the lucky guest this young lady is taking?" He asked kindly.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm her boyfriend."

The man nodded again and gestured us to the courtesy office. "Ok awesome. Follow me and we will give you your gift package."

"Thank You sir." I replied. "Clare, are you ok?" She was still clung to me tight.

Clare continued to squeal of excitement but nodded.

I chuckled and followed the man while still carrying my excited girlfriend.

We arrived at this window, and the man had went inside and came back out with this other man holding a box.

I put Clare down on her feet and entwined our hands, looking over at the two men.

"Ok I have to go, but this young man will assist you with the rest. Congratulations to you both on winning." He said.

I shook his hand. "Thank You for your help."

"Anytime. You two have fun." He replied, and left us with this other guy.

"First of all, my name is Toby, and I co manage Much Music contests, and would like to first off congratulate you both for winning this." Toby said.

Clare rose an eyebrow. "Wait Toby Isaac?"

Toby then rose an eyebrow. "How do you know me?"

"You went to Degrassi, with my sister Darcy Edwards." She said.

Toby's jaw dropped to the ground. "Clare Edwards, as in baby Edwards from the bot wars?"

Clare giggled and nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"Wow look at you all grown up and dating." He looked over at me and then smiled at the both of us.

"What can I say I love him." Clare leaned her head on my shoulder.

Toby smiled. "Well that is very nice for the both of you. Now let me show you your package." He opened the box, and gave us both the passes which were hanging on a clear string necklace. "Put these on." He handed us the passes and we did so.

He continued. "I also have meet and greet passes courtesy of Much Music, Lady GaGa and Much Music wristbands, an autographed poster of Lady GaGa, two t shirts, and a pre paid hotel room at the Holiday Inn only 2 miles from the arena that is good for the next 3 months."

Our eyes widened. Prepaid hotel room? Oh yes.

Clare squealed at the sight. "Thank you so much Toby! This is so amazing." She gave him a surprised hug.

Toby smiled and hugged her back.

Clare then came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you Eli for getting me these tickets." She whispered in my ear. "I love you so much." She left a kiss on my ear.

I smiled and pulled her tight and off the ground.

"Ok love birds we need to go direct you to backstage." Toby said walking ahead of us.

We looked at each other then back at him and entwined fingers following Toby to wear he was directing us.

XXXXX

I have to admit I love this concert. This might even be better than the Deadhand concert I went to last year…Yeah right!

Clare was screaming her head off and dancing all over the place during the concert. Right now it's intermission.

Clare came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smirked. "Having fun?"

"Yes." She replied with barely a voice. "I want you to do something."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Let me sit on your shoulders." She said.

I laughed. "Why?"

She looked at me with those make up covered blue eyes. "Because that's what some people do at concerts." She said shyly.

I chuckled, and knelt down to the ground. "Step your leg over my head."

Clare did so and positioned her self on my neck and shoulders. I grabbed onto her thighs and stood up holding her by her knees.

"This is so fun!" She shouted.

The concert had started up again and I headed us over towards the stage hall, and we both cheered and sang along as GaGa started singing Judas.

XXXXX

The show had ended about 20 minutes ago. After the show ended me and Clare were escorted to the private room where the meet and greet would be held. Now we were patiently waiting, or at least I was and Clare was clinging to my arm shaking like crazy.

I laced our fingers and kissed her temple. "Nervous?" I whispered in her ear.

"Very. It's Lady GaGa!" She replied squeezing my hand.

"Remember Clare, she's just a human like you and me." I said.

Before we knew it a tall lady with long blonde hair entered the room. It was Lady GaGa. She was wearing a dress made out of gummy bears, with giant rainbow shades, and shiny red high heels.

Clare's face lit up as GaGa came over to us. "Hey doll, what's your name?" She asked Clare.

"I'm Clare Edwards, and I LOVE YOU!" She said excited.

GaGa smiled. "Well its very nice to meet you I love your outfit."

Clare turned blood red. "Tthhh Thank You."

"And who is this handsome fellow here? Hopefully not your boyfriend." She smirked over at me.

I smiled and held my hand out. "I hate to say it but I am her boyfriend. Eli Goldsworthy pleasure to meet you."

GaGa laughed softly and shook my hand. "Well she sure is lucky to have a cutie like you." She winked at me.

Now I'm blushing.

"Can I get a picture with you?" Clare asked GaGa.

Lady GaGa smiled. "Of course Clare." She moved to Clare's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

I took Clare's camera and took their picture.

"Hold on can I get a picture of you and Eli too?" Clare asked.

"Definitely." Lady GaGa came to my side and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we posed for our picture.

"Thank you guys so much for coming to my show. I love you Canadian monsters!" She said.

"Wait can I have a hug too?" Clare asked.

Lady GaGa didn't hesitate and leaned in to give Clare a hug.

I smiled and flashed a quick picture of them hugging.

Clare gave me a playful glare.

After I then got my hug from GaGa, me and Clare headed out of the arena and to the subway.

We walked hand in hand passing the screaming fans waiting outside against barricades to try and meet Lady GaGa.

We looked at each other and laughed. "Good luck to them." She said with barely a voice.

XXXXX

"Eli thank you so much for going to the concert with me." Clare said cuddling close to me as we lay under her covers in her bed.

I chuckled pulling her close to me. "I'm glad you had fun." I kissed her temple.

Clare yawned. "I'm so tired."

I pulled the covers up more and rubbed her back as she settled her head on my chest. "You sleep tight blue eyes." I kissed her cheek, and continued to rub her back, until I started to get sleepy.

This had to of been one of the most outrageous dates we've ever had!

XXXXX

**Yeah, I tried. I might just give up on this story, because it's hard to think of creative dates. Please Review and give me any ideas you have for dates! :-) oh and btw I do plan on using those hotel passes in an up coming chapter ;-)**


End file.
